thearfandomcom-20200214-history
Tymer Hardgrave
Biography Referred to only as Hardgrave, Tymer Hardgrave was born the second son of a soldier. His father, Jon Hardgrave, served all over the southern realm as a military law keeper. Due to the consistent upheaval of Hardgrave's life, never able to make and keep childhood friends for longer than a few months, he became used to always being on the move. With Hardgrave's father ever-vacant, the young boy learned the facts of life by trial and error. He established a set of rules. Rules that he held closer than a cleric hold's his holy symbol. They each followed a specific principle, a principle his mother imprinted on him, "only do what your gut tells you is right". When Hardgrave reached the age of 6-and-10, he learned of the passing of his father. Jon had been killed in the line of duty, attempting to arrest a rogue soldier. After that, Hardgrave felt the urge to follow in his father's footsteps and become a Law Keeper himself. At the age of 8-and-10, after preparing and training his body and mind for the life of a Law Keeper, Hardgrave signed up to the guild in his home city of Rockworth. He served for fifteen years, ascending the ladder of rank, making his way to Lord Commander before being demoted back to Lord Captain. Two years after his demotion, at the age of 3-and-30, Hardgrave mustered out of the guild. For the first time in his life, after years of constantly being on the move, the urge for a nomadic life intensified. He began to idly drift from place to place. Making money with hands-on jobs such as construction or farming. And when his third decade passed its halfway point, he found himself unable to stay in one place for any more than a few days. If any longer was spent in any given location, he would become uneasy, agitated, and he would get a feeling in his stomach that would become more intense the longer he stayed. This feeling would continuously tell him "you need to leave here". Being a nomad had its drawbacks, however. Unable to settle down meant having little to no possessions. He would never be able to own a house, or have a family of his own. He lost contact with his brother, Tywin, and his mother, Tarma. Another problem he faced was the cost. Finding a bed to sleep in for the night came at a price, and the inheritance from his father's passing soon began to run dry. So he decided to put the skills that he had honed as a young-adult to good use. The Hunters of Spawn At the age of 4-and-30, Hardgrave enlisted in the Hunters of Spawn guild. A group of men and women that collect bounties on the beasts and monsters that roam freely in the realms of Thear. He focused his efforts on the bounties that offered a large amount of reward, while still remaining... semi-manageable, (he liked to push his boundaries a little bit). After some direwolfs were killed, then some trolls, then a range of other creatures, Hardgrave turned his attentions to the slaying of Giants, when he noticed there rewards ranged from five-hundred to a thousand gold pieces. A Companion to Walk Beside In 2E 252, Hardgrave was mindlessly wondering down an empty road. The sun was warm on his face, the sky was spotted with thin white clouds. As he followed behind a rock he had been kicking along, Hardgrave heard a commotion in the trees. A blood-curdling growl and a snap of jaws, followed by a whimper of pain. He moved into the trees to investigate, whereupon he came across what looked like an alpha male wolf attacking a smaller, younger wolf, both circled by a group of seven or eight wolves. Taking pity on the young wolf, Hardgrave decided he would attempt to save it. And with the draw of his trusted bow, he loosed an arrow that flew true and struck the alpha wolf in its skull. The encircling wolves were startled before dispersing back into the trees. The young wolf was left to die, bleeding from wounds it had taken. It whimpered as Hardgrave approached gingerly. When the wolf noticed him, it began to growl, but it couldn't stand. Hardgrave put out a hand and calmed the wolf before tending to its wounds. After the young wolf recovered, Hardgrave didn't have the heart to let it go. So he named it, Ajax, and let it follow him on his journey to everywhere and nowhere.